custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the Deserts
Tales of the Deserts is the official short story page for the Dark Deserts Universe. Short stories are posted here, if short enough. The Final Blow Bara Magna, Aqua Pit. The Battle of Bara Magna Mata Nui stood on the cliff. Teridax had almostly won. Damaged, and heavily exhausted, Mata Nui looked at Tahu. How could he still fight so fierce? Everything is coming to an end, and he still thinks he is able to save me. How...stupid. "Stupid. Yes. Exactly. He is the last survivor, who could still has hope. Look. Your friends, Gresh, Ackar, the lovely Kiina. They all gave up, and are fleeing. You, and your little friends, are going to die. The Teridax Empire will survive, as you see." Teridax said calm. "You will die. Unless you accept my offer. Join me. Together, we will rule." "Join you? The one who actually tried to kill me? I must have turned crazy out of fear if I did that. No, I will never turn myself against them. The brave, honest beings who saved my life. Never. As they have hope, I have. And, as you said, one still has hope. So I have hope." Mata Nui raised his arm. He treathened Teridax. Teridax wasn`t impressed at all. He aimed his hand at the ground, and charged for a Gravity Blast. Mata Nui watched, with disbelief. How could he? How could he kill everyone? Just when Teridax lanched, Mata Nui made a crazy decision. He took Teridax`s arm, and raised it to one of the moons. Aqua Magna, his former home, was coming closer. Pieces fell off. Makuta Teridax turned off the beam. A shadow cast over his face. One huge piece of the moon came closer. Teridax wanted to dodge, but Mata Nui, the former possesor of the body he was in, prevented him. Teridax looked to the huge rock. It hit him right of his face. All Bara Magnans gazed with disbelief. How could the once so powerful Teridax, which Mata Nui told about as if it was the one who caused all deaths in the universe, now slowly fall down. An instant ago, all hope was gone. Now, hope came back. The massive body fell to where once Aqua Magna had been. Mata Nui climbed in the hole. Teridax was such a powerful enemy, even Mata Nui was full of the disbelief everyone had. The robot, which chrushed mountains, had fell down. Down, Mata Nui saw one arm of his old body was torn of by the rocks. He saw Toa, Matoran, and Turaga run out of the hole in the body. The seas of Protodermis which had once been in his body, were flooded out when the arm fell off. Teridax lied there. Dead? Or just unconcious? His eye, the only one which had been spared, lighted up. Well, it only gave off a small shine. "I will return." a cruel voice said slowly. Greenish-black liquid dropped out of the body. It looked like Antidermis teardrops. It was Antidermis. Night fell on Bara Magna. The inhabitats were returned to their houses, still shocked by the struggle of the robots. Mata Nui came out as victor, but for how long? If there was one of them, were there more? And what would happen to all inhabitats of their friend`s old body? To be continued in further stories Multiversal Alliance Bara Magna, former Knee Island area. Battle of Bara Magna Tahu blasted another Skakdi away. Where he had just been fightning Nektann, there had appeared about half a dozen Skakdi, with blades ready. One of them attacked. His Protodermis blade slammed in the shield of the 'exhausted' Golden Armor. It was not capable of attacking anymore, but the function of protecting did enough now. The rest began moving also. Two used their elemental powers of Earth to create small earthquakes. Another one rushed foward, in an attempt to hit Tahu with his blade, pointed to the front. It was not effective. Tahu blasted the first away with his elemental Fire powers, and the other was swung in the air by a white and silver being. He was armed with two blades. At his side, a green Glatorian blasted away some Skrall. However, the Skrall weren`t like the ones Tahu had battled before. They were covered in dark robes, and all used a scyte. They commanded the Skakdi to stop attacking. Miraculously, they did. The Skrall stepped away. One stayed in the way they created. In a quick movement, she threw her robes away. She wore armory, yet not the same style the normal Skrall had. "Hello," the Skrall said, with an unexpected female voice. "Why are you attacking us? You have no chance against us." Tahu took his sword, and made clear he wanted to fight. "Prove it!" The female Skrall looked at Tahu. She smiled. Tahu screamed, and fell to his knees. The Skrall used her well-known power of causing headache. Tahu screamed while he grabbed to his head. The Skrall looked at Takanuva. Tahu fell down. His headache stopped, but he already was hurt enough to fall to the ground unconcious. "Gresh would have had the time to warn you, if you weren`t that quick with that blade." she said smiling. ---- Matoran Universe, Teridax`s foot. Hidden door. Kopaka sighed. Tahu had been away for about half a day now. Teridax didn`t pay attention to the gravity inside, nor the activity there. A team of Toa of Gravity decided to maintain the gravity. At command of Kopaka, the second-in-command of the Toa Nuva, formerly Toa Mata, they created a passage to the 'gravityless' doorway to outside, discoverde by Tahu and Takanuva. Kopaka decided Tahu needed help, and opened the door. A bright light came from outside. Since Teridax had taken over, there was no sunlight, only black clouds. They stepped out, finding themselves in a complete Rahkshi graveyard. They all lied withoud the Kraata. Slugs of pure Makuta Energy, also called Antidermis. A strange being fought against red and black colored beings all covered in black armor, and wielding blades and shields. "Hello stranger," the being said. "I`m Ackar, former Glatorian of the Fire Tribe, now one of the defenders of the Mega-Village. Welcome on Bara Magna." Kopaka was impressed by the title, though he didn`t know what it ment. "I`m Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Looks like you need help. You look a bit damaged." "Battling for hundreds of years in arena`s takes its toll. But metal is a good thing for armory. It`s not that badly, but...Hey! You! I know you! You`re Branar! A Skrall that once battled me in the Vulcanus Arena! Come back! Hey!" As Ackar was about to strike, his attack was blocked by Kopaka`s Freeze Hammer. "Calm down. Your colors don`t need to represent your personality. Not in your case, at least." Kopaka aimed his hammer at the Skrall. An icy wind froze the Skrall. "And you are...what kind of species?" Ackar asked amazed. "I`ve seen some upgraded weapons, but this thing got through your whole body." "I`m a Toa. A Toa of Ice, in fact. And you seem to be a Toa. But, since you look a bit overwhelmed, I suppose I`m wrong." "I`m a Glatorian. I`m something like a gladiator. I fight for money, weapons, or other reward in the arena of Vulcanus. We are one big species, just like you. Mata Nui told us you all look different. We also do. Do you guys have...Aargh! What...is happening?" "Ackar. My old warrior. Having headaches? I know a good thing against that. Surrender to me." A mysterious being said. "Your friends hadn`t got a chance also." To be continued in further stories Category:Stories Category:Vagra Nui Tales Category:VNT Multiverse